Động từ nguyên thể
thumb là hình thức động từ nguyên dạng. Có 2 loại động từ nguyên dạng: động từ nguyên dạng có to (infinitives with to/'to V') và động từ nguyên dạng không to (bare infinitives hoặc infinitives without to/'Vbare'). Để thuận tiện, người Anh ‘ngầm’ quy ước rằng khi nói ‘động từ nguyên dạng’ (infinitives) có nghĩa là ‘động từ nguyên dạng có to’ còn khi muốn nói ‘động từ nguyên dạng không to’ thì người ta phải nói đầy đủ ‘infinitives without to’. :Ví dụ: Infinitive: to learn, to watch, to play… :Bare infinitive: learn, watch, play… Phủ định của động từ nguyên dạng được hình thành bằng cách thêm not vào trước to V hoặc V. :Ví dụ: Infinitive: not to learn, not to watch, not to play… :Bare infinitive: not learn, not watch, not play… =To infinitive= Dạng thức Cách dùng 'Làm chủ ngữ trong câu + V(singular)' :To see famous people is not easy at all. 'Bổ ngữ cho chủ ngữ (Subject Complement)' :The purpose of the project is to raise people's awarness about the endangered species. 'Chỉ mục đích' In order | (not) to + Vinf: để... So as | To = With a view to + Ving :He does some exercises to lose weight. S1 + V1 + so that + S2 + V2 in order that 'Làm tân ngữ của một số động từ' S + V + to V *Các động từ: (liệt kê theo bảng chữ cái) :afford, appear, ask, agree, arrange, attempt :bear, begin, beg :choose, care, consent, claim :decide, determine, dare, desire :expect :forget, fail :guarantee :hate, hesitate, happen, help, hope :intend :like, learn, love, mean :manage :neglect :offer :prefer, pretend, propose, prepare, promise, prefer, plan :regret, refuse, remember :seem, swear, start, success, struggle :try, trouble, tend, threaten :volunteer :wish, want, would like/love/prefer/hate 'Theo sao một số động từ có tân ngữ' S + V + O + (not) to V *Các động từ: advise, ask, be, command, charge, encourage, enable, forbid, get, help, intend, leave, mean, oblige, permit, prefer, recommend, remind, tell, allow, bear, cause, compel, expect, force, hate, instruct, invite, like, lead, need, order, persuade, press, request, teach, tempt, trouble, warn, want, wish 'Theo sau tính từ trong một số cấu trúc' 1) S + be + Adj + to V 2) It is/was + Adj (for sb) + to V 3) It is/was + Adj of sb + (not) to V := Ving + is/was + Adj (for sb) 'Sau WH-question (except WHY)' (S + V) + WH + to V :I don't know what to do now. 'Sau TOO và ENOUGH' :too) S + V + too Adj (for sb) + to V :enough) (đủ... để...) :*'S + V + Adj enough (for sb) + to V' :*'S + V + enough Noun (for sb) + to V' 'Sau Danh từ' S + V + N + to V (có cái gì cần phải làm) 'Tân ngữ giả "It" (Extra Subject/Object "It")' S + find/believe/think/make/consider + IT + Adj (for sb) + to V =Bare infinitive= Dạng thức Cách dùng 'Sau Modal verbs' Xem các modal verbs tại đây. :●I can do it. 'Sau MAKE, LET, HAVE' Bảo, bắt, ép ai làm gì) :S + make sb + do st = S + force sb + to do st Cho phép ai làm gì) :S + let sb + do st = S + allow sb + to do st Nhờ, thuê bảo ai làm gì) :S + have sb + do st = S + get sb + to do st 'Sau HELP' S + help sb :+ V (Giúp nhau cùng làm) :+ to V (Làm hộ ai) :+ with N (Giúp ai với cái gì) 'Thích làm gì hơn làm gì (WOULD RATHER)' *'S + would rather/would sooner + do st + than do st' (hiện tại) *'S + would rather/would sooner + have done st + than have done st' (quá khứ) :='S + prefer doing + to doing' :='S + would prefer + to do st + rather than + do st' 'Sau HAD BETTER (nên)' S + had better + (not) V: (không) nên 'Câu mệnh lệnh' :(+) V + O/Adv :(-) Don't + V + O/Adv 'Hằng thức giả định bàng thái cách (The Subjunctive)' *Với Động từ: :*'S1 + suggested/recommended/...V + (that) + S2 + (should) Vbare' :*'S1 + suggested/recommended/...V + (that) + S2 + V(phù hợp với "suggest")' :Các động từ thuờng gặp: advise; require; stimulate; degree; demand ; ask; command; order; desire; insist; recommend; request; prefer; propose; suggest; urge... :▶He suggested that she (should) turn down the offer. *Với Tính từ và Phân từ: It is/was + Adj/Vp2 + (that) + S2 + (should) Vbare :Các tính từ, phân từ thuờng gặp: advised; advisable; essential; obligatory; required; best; imperative; necessary; suggested; crucial; important; proposed; urgent; desirable; mandatory; recommended; vital... :▶It is essential that he (should) drink 2 litres of water a day. 'Động từ tri giác' S + verb of perception + sb + Ving/Vbare :*Ving: nghe, xem một phần hành động :*Vbare: nghe, xem toàn bộ hành động (một câu nói, hành động nhanh dứt khoát) : Các động từ tri giác thuờng gặp: hear, sound, smell, taste, feel, watch, notice, see, overhear, observe, listen to, find... :→I saw Thu read/reading Anna's diary last night. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp